


Love and Stargazing

by christinawithav



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8115391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: Two lovers staring at the stars.





	

Disclaimer: Shadowhunters belongs to Ed Decter

AN: Been sick the last few days so I decided to write some Saphael to make me feel better. 

****  
Simon sighed happily as he looked up at the countless stars that were twinkling and seemed to stretch as far as the eye could see.

It was still muggy out even though the sun had set hours ago, but a light breeze made things bearable.

Even after three years as a vampire, Simon still had times where he mentally thought of himself as still human.

But his adjustment as a vampire had become easier with time.

He laid his head on the shoulder of his love and the other man pulled him closer.

"This evening is perfect," Simon sighed happily. Raphael had surprised him with a candlelit picnic in a meadow.

Raphael has returned to New York the day before after being away on clan business for two weeks.

"I aim to surprise and please, mi amor," Raphael told him.

Simon kissed him, "You always do in so many ways,"

Simon lay against Raphael once again and looked up at the stars once again.

"When I was little I would look up at the stars and wonder about my one true love, what they were doing at that moment," Simon told him.

"Did you now?" Raphael's voice held affection.

Simon looked at him, "You ever wonder about that as you grew?"

Raphael shrugged, "Honestly no, I never had a real interest in anyone, I just assumed I'd grow up, marry something from town, have children and raise them Catholic like I was."

They both were silent for a moment, "Then after I was made a vampire I was bitter and chose to be alone, I had lovers from time to time but no one pierced my heart."

Raphael stroked Simon's cheek, "Until one night I was ordered to capture a far too talkative mundane who changed my existence forever."

Simon felt his undead heart flutter; too many Raphael Santiago was cold, but only Simon saw this side of him.

"I wouldn't change anything either my romantic, moody, vampire," Simon winked.

Raphael shook his head, "Only my soul mate can get away with calling me moody."

"I'm glad," Simon whispered as their lips met.

And under the stars both showed each other how much they truly loved one another.


End file.
